


The Wolf Cubs of Fen'Harel

by McKayRulez



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Adopted Children, Book: Dragon Age - The Masked Empire, Brecilian Forest (Dragon Age), Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Dalish Elves, Elvhen, Elvhen Language, Elvish, Fatherhood, Gen, Legends, Mystical Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, Wolves, Young Fen'Harel (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: What happened to the children after Fen'Harel's slow arrow killed the beast?*Based on where "The Masked Empire" book's Legend of Fen'Harel's Felassan (slow arrow) left off, but can be read without knowing it. Epilogue leads into DA: Origins.*





	The Wolf Cubs of Fen'Harel

The slow arrow hit true and slayed the cruel beast by piercing through it’s great maw. 

The massacre was over, but all that remained where the Da’len. The little ones. 

The elven children wept for their mothers and fathers, and for their Keeper. 

By nightfall, after all their wailing mourning cries had broken into quiet sobs, unable to numin (cry) out with their voice's thrashed, and their tears had fallen so much they could hardly see, they finally agreed as a group to leave an offering to Fen’Harel. The beast killer for saving their lives. 

They left a small bowl of meat cut from the beasts breast and thigh, alongside royal elfroot and a single black lotus. The enansal (blessing) arrangement was carefully placed upon the hide skinned from the beast of course, as it was Fen’Harel’s kill and he should have the honour of the pelt. Besides, none of the children could bare look at it, for it was the fur of that which ate their tribe. To gaze upon it caused the Da’len illness.

When the Moon rose high in the sky two days later, Fen’Harel finally left the forest setheneran, (the land of waking dreams where the veil is thin). He needed to find a new place to sleep with new dreams under the great sky as this well of experiences had rung dry and boring. 

He walked out to the clearing, and saw the offering. Something stirred in the wolf’s heart. 

He walked to the offering and kicked it aside, bluntly. Then continued past, the where the children gathered. 

He watched them from the treeline. His wolf form hunkered low in the foliage. On that third morning he saw the Da’len picking the meat from the bone with small Dalish daggers. 

The wolf howled and the children stopped and looked to the god frightened. The wolf changed form, taking his elf form and walked on two bare feet. “Da’len.” He admonished. Some little ones hid their faces to the ground, as he casually stepped into their camp. 

Some of the Da’len mumbled greetings like pleading prayers of mercy. “Andaran atish’an. (Enter this place in peace.)” 

“Why do you disgrace yourselves and eat the meat of the beast that killed your brethren? To eat it now is cannibalism, and the Elvhen are not such wretched things. Have you lost your pride in your own people to sink so low?” 

A small elven girl looked up. She was small, perhaps only a few years of age. While the older children cowered, knowing the stories told by their Keeper, her innocent youth knew nothing of fear for Fen’Harel. “We.. We have no other food, my god.. The hunters are gone and we ate the last of what we had last night.. This is all that remains.” 

“Then you go and hunt food, suledin (find strength in your enduring loss and pain).” Fen’Harel said simply. 

The elven children looked at eachother, then back at their god. “None of us know how to hunt. Halani! Lasa ghilan! (Help! Grant guidance!)” 

Fen’Harel finally took a good long look over the Dalish younglings. All were so small and all without the Vallaslin markings of their false gods.. The oldest was probably only five… Good.. Then perhaps they weren’t Dalish tainted yet after all. 

It seems the Uthenera (eternal waking dream) will have to wait for awhile.

“Then I will teach you to hunt.” 

The oldest boy, Zathrain, tilted his head warrily and looked up at him wide eyed. “But the beasts.. They ate our elders. What chance do we have?” 

“Mala suledin nadas. (Now you must endure.) You will live, because you will become my pack.” 

“Your.. pack?” 

“Come with me if you want to be a wolfling, Da’len. Leave this place and hunt through all our ancient lands together.” 

The children looked back at the home they had always knew. There was nothing left for them there, but for the shredded remains of their camp. 

The children looked back at the wolf god and some bowed their heads in respect. 

“Step forward and become my cubs.” 

The children tentatively stepped forward, and as their foot left the ground, their feet turned to paws before they hit the ground. 

The Da’len looked about. All where of the fen (wolf). The children howled and and jumped about, playfully tackling each other in their new forms. 

The was a twinkle in Fen’Harel’s eye before he transformed into the great beast he then stood before the cubs on all fours. “Come, my pups. Let’s hunt. The world is ours for the taking.” 

\--

Epilogue: 

The pack stayed with Fen’Harel for some time. 

But all journeys must eventually come to an end. 

After many years passed they reformed a new clan in the Brecilian forest, with the oldest Zathrain as their keeper. The clan lived happily and prosperous with good luck from their father wolf god. Unfortunately, one day as Fen’Harel slept in a fade dream, unable to look out for his cubs, wicked Shemlen (humans) came and attacked the camp. With Zathrian’s son deceased and his daughter soon following after, Zathrian cursed the Shems by sealing the Spirit of the Forest to a wolf and using her to spread the werewolf curse to the small minded shemlens, whom would succome easily to the beast's instincts without proper training. 

Fen'Harel was disgusted by the profanity of the Elgar (Spirit) and his wolf form. Had it been any other's he would have burned them all where they stood, but alas, they were his children, and in his heart he was forced to show mercy. Instead, he left his cubs to their fate. Keeping a watchful Alpha's gaze from a distance. 

In his absence, Zathrain retook the ways of the Dalish and their old gods hoping to regain favor, donning the Vallaslin of Falon’Din, the Elven god of death and fortune. He created wolf statues in Fen’Harel’s honour and shaved his head bare like him, in hopes of appeasing his adopted wolf father. The sight only disgusted Fen’Harel further and finally, he took his eyes from this world and moved on to the next, and he was never seen in the Brecilian forests again.


End file.
